


Until the Sunrise

by hermionesmydawg (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Deeks struggle with becoming just friends after ending the romantic aspect of their relationship. Future, established broken-up Densi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the scratch of your unshaven face on my cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the future, and assumes that Kensi and Deeks have ended a romantic relationship. Originally from the prompt: Kensi and Deeks play pool. I don't own anything from this show. If I did, they would do stuff like this.

The day had started out with a bang; a terrorist plot had been foiled, the bad guys were in police custody, and there was nary a scratch on any of them. Sam and Callen managed to get the Challenger back to OSP without any bullet holes. Kensi and Deeks' volatile partnership survived a shootout; and they proved that they could still watch each other's backs after starting a romantic relationship, being separated for five months, and ultimately breaking up after being unable to move past the traumas they'd experienced together. Nell was continuing to spread her wings outside of Ops. She was feeling particularly pleased with herself after going out in the field and taking down a man twice her size while waiting for her backup to arrive and wanted to celebrate with the team.

"We should go to that new bar, The Alley. It's really cool, has karaoke, pool, darts, and a frozen shot room where you drink out of ice shot glasses and then slam them on the floor," Eric suggested, hovering protectively close to Nell.

"As long as Deeks doesn't sing, I'm in," Callen joked.

Deeks nodded his head and laughed. "Yeah fine, okay. But it's not my problem you guys can't recognize the God-given talent right in front of you." He glanced at Kensi, who was silently filing away paperwork at her desk. "You in, partner?"

Standing up, Kensi briefly met his gaze and grabbed her messenger bag. "I'm in, but I second the no singing. That goes for everybody."

"Deal," they all said in unison.

Everyone agreed to meet later in the evening. Sam wanted to spend a few minutes of quality time with his family, Deeks had to let Monty out, and Nell and Kensi both wanted to change into clothes more appropriate for the bar scene.

As they filed out of the Mission, Deeks sidled up next to Kensi. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nope, Nell and I are going to ride together," she responded casually.

"Alright," Deeks said slowly. "I guess I'll just, uh, see you there then."

"Yup." Kensi smiled and walked away briskly, leaving her partner behind.

"Yeah," he muttered to himself. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed and walked back to his desk to retrieve his motorcycle helmet. He still hadn't quite gotten used to having to leave work alone again.

********

"Alright, rack 'em up boys." Deeks took a swig of his beer and grinned. "Who wants to get their ass kicked next?"

Sam and Callen exchanged a surly look and said in unison. "Eric."

"How'd you get to be so good at pool anyway, Deeks?" Sam asked.

Deeks shrugged. "Spent a lot of time in pool halls as a kid."

Eric approached the table and grabbed the cue stick. "I'll have you know that I'm awesome at Pool Nation on the Xbox 360." Sam and Callen laughed and moved to another pool table to play against each other.

"I am literally shaking in my boots, Eric. Get ready to be schooled-" Deeks paused, suddenly distracted by the two women at the entrance of the bar. Kensi and Nell had just sauntered in, much to the pleasure of every hot-girl loving man in the establishment. Nell had replaced her demure dress and cardigan with a short shirt-dress and high heeled boots, accented with bold jewelry. But Deeks barely glanced at Nell before staring at Kensi, who was wearing a low cut white tank top, denim skirt, and wedge sandals. He allowed his eyes to roam the length of her body, then back up to her face. Her eyes met his for a moment and he saw the slightest smile grace her lips. He'd been caught.

Clearing his throat, Deeks picked up his cue and tore his eyes away from Kensi. "So yeah, as I was saying...I'll let you break."

"Sweet," Eric said excitedly, moving into position. He hit the balls at an angle, sending a solid and a stripe into two holes on the table.

"Wow." Deeks cringed. "Lucky shot. You want solids or stripes?"

Eric pursed his lips. "Stripes?"

"Excellent." Eric proceeded to miss the next shot, and Deeks took full advantage. Before Eric had even sunk two more balls, Deeks was aiming for the eight ball. Nell and Kensi joined the guys with a handful of beers just in time to see Deeks sink the winning shot. "Boom!"

"Nice," Nell complimented, handing him a beer before rubbing Eric's back sympathetically.

"Why thank you. What took you guys so long?"

"We may have made a detour to the frozen shot room first," Kensi answered, grinning. "The shots are ten dollars a piece but they give you a fur coat when you walk in the door."

"Twenty bucks a piece, well spent," Nell added.

Deeks raised an eyebrow at Eric and mouthed 'keys' to him, looking in the direction of their female colleagues. Eric mouthed 'oh yeah' back to him and smiled. "Okay then. Either of you lovely ladies want to take on the champ?"

"That depends," Kensi said, eyeing the cues on the wall. "Is the champ ready to get spanked?"

"No," Deeks replied, laughing. "Not in public anyway."

Picking a cue stick off the wall, Kensi wrapped her fingers around it and stroked it suggestively. "That's disappointing."

"Wow." Deeks looked away from his partner and shook his head to clear away the massive amounts of inappropriate thoughts that just inhabited his mind. Nell and Eric grinned at each other and took a seat on some nearby barstools, excitedly watching the scene playing out between the former lovers. Deeks racked up the balls and gestured to them. "I would ask if you needed a few practice strokes, but clearly you don't. Um, ladies first."

Nudging him out of the way with her hip, Kensi leaned low on the pool table and struck the triangle of balls slightly off the center, sending them in every direction and sinking the red seven. Deeks discreetly tilted his head to check her out again before she straightened her body. "Solids," she called.

"Uh huh," he said. "Nice shot."

"Well, I am a sniper after all," Kensi retorted. Deeks thought he saw a flash of sadness cross her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He decided to let her comment go, choosing to watch his partner control the pool table in appreciative silence as she sunk another ball with ease. She glanced at Deeks as she adjusted her cue stick in her hands, sliding it back and forth between her forefinger and thumb. He narrowed his eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. Smiling, she thrust her stick against the cue ball but missed her shot.

Eyeing the balls on the table, Deeks judged where he should take his next shot. When he circled the table, Kensi moved along with him, staying in his sight line. He focused on the table, trying to not pay attention to the fact that she was trying to distract him, and called his shot. "Corner pocket." He sunk the shot, setting up another. "Side pocket." After sinking another ball, Deeks took the opportunity to match her wit for wit. When he bent down to make his move, he made eye contact, licked his lips, and winked before pounding his stick into the cue ball. The ball hit the pocket and bounced back out, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Oh, so close," Kensi teased, spreading her body over the pool table and taking aim, sending her ball to a corner pocket.

"You have no idea," Deeks muttered under his breath. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on either side of her body so he could position himself flush against her back. "The way you handle that stick is impressive," he whispered in her ear before pushing back off the table.

Kensi puckered her lips into a smirk. She took aim and hit her ball, bouncing it off the edge of the pocket. Pouting, she sighed and stepped away from the table to take a large swig of beer. "You've been playing on this table for a while now, the balls must be getting sticky," she remarked with a scowl.

Now it was Deeks' turn to smirk at her. "You're just trying too hard now," he said, shaking his head. "Watch and enjoy as I, as you so eloquently put it, spank you." He proceeded to make shot after shot until all that remained was the eight ball. Standing erect, he chalked his cue stick. "As you can see, there's nothing wrong with my balls. What's your next excuse? Pockets too tight?"

Nell and Eric exchanged a wide-eyed look, shocked at the innuendos flying around the table. Kensi laughed, nearly spitting her beer out. "Yeah okay. By all means, show me how it's done, 'champ'." She spread her arms out and bent down, leaning on the table. "I guess I'll let you finish first. This time."

"Wow, okay," Deeks whistled. "But I think you know that's not how it usually works." Her face flushed slightly, and he aimed his stick at the cue ball for his final shot. Just as he was about to slam into the cue ball, he caught a glimpse of Kensi grinning. She tugged slightly on her tank top, just enough to reveal the top of her bra. It was quick, but that small action threw Deeks off guard and he misfired, sending the cue ball too forcefully into the eight ball. It bounced into the side of the table, into the air, and onto the floor.

"Dammit," he hissed, tossing his stick on the table.

Kensi picked the eight ball up on the floor and admired it. "Hmm, I guess this means I win. Fair and square."

"If that helps you sleep better at night, you keep on thinking that," Deeks replied bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

Nell stood up from her stool and grabbed Eric, motioning with her hand to the other side of the bar. "So. Karaoke?"

"Yes please," Eric answered, scurrying away from the ensuing fight.

"Don't play dumb, Kensi. You know exactly what you were doing," Deeks accused. "With the boobs, and the stroking, and the short skirt. Which by the way, you were leaning low enough on the table that I can tell you what color underwear you're wearing."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "No you can't."

"Pink lace. Nice. I probably could have played without needing a cue stick at all tonight." Deeks glared at his partner, who met his stare without backing down. "So what exactly were you trying to accomplish here, huh?"

Kensi huffed. "Please, don't act like you weren't playing along the whole time." She eyed him up and down. "And it seems pretty obvious to me that you were enjoying yourself."

Leaning against the pool table, Deeks crossed his arms. "So...this is just a game to you?"

"We're playing pool, Deeks," she answered innocently, crossing her arms as well. "And right now, you just look like a sore loser."

"Whatever, Kens." He gulped the last of his beer and grabbed his jacket and helmet. "I'll see you Monday."

Frowning, Kensi grabbed his arm. "Hey, whoa, wait. I was out of line, I'm sorry-"

"Yeah no, don't worry about it," Deeks interrupted, forcing a small smile. "We were both out of line tonight. It's okay, we're cool." He turned his back on her and made his rounds in the bar to say goodnight to his co-workers, making sure everybody had a designated driver before he left.

********

The drive home gave Deeks some time to clear his head. Hetty would be mad if she found out he was driving his motorcycle this late at night, but he didn't care. Having faced her wrath several times already, he had learned the ways to deal with Hetty and her silly rules and regulations. If she asked, he would say he was having car trouble; he hated being treated like a child but he was just happy to at least have his motorcycle back.

Monty greeted him at the door with a bark and a tail wag, which Deeks rewarded with an ear scratch before taking him out on his last potty run of the night. They settled in for the evening, watching reruns of FRIENDS on Nick at Nite and slipping in and out of consciousness on the couch.

Deeks just wanted to do anything but think about Kensi. Working together was hard enough; and apparently he still wasn't ready to go back to friend-status. He might never be ready. Groaning, he pushed himself off of the couch and headed to his bedroom. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he wouldn't stop thinking about her until he got her out of his system. If he had to take care of it himself, then so be it.

As if on cue, he felt his phone vibrate in the front pocket of his jeans. His heart skipped a beat and his brain told him to not even look at the message. As usual with Deeks, his heart won out over his brain. Pulling his phone out, he saw a message from Kensi.

"You want another beer?"


	2. drunk off nothing but each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion. I still own nothing. So sad.

_No. No thanks, I'm good. I have beer at my place. I've decided to give up drinking. I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. I can't, I turn into a pumpkin at midnight._

Deeks thought of multiple replies he should have given Kensi when she invited him over to her place for a 'beer' at ten after midnight. Anything other than the 'okay, i can come over' he sent her would have been a better response. This was a bad idea, and he knew it. People don't just invite their exes over late at night for a beer; they invite them over for sex.

He knew it would do nothing but further complicate their already complicated situation. As he sat on his bike in front of her apartment, trying to convince himself he should just go back home, the events of the past year flashed before his eyes. Most of it was a blur. They slept together, he couldn't take the shot, she punched him, he forgave her, she saved him, he said he'd be patient with her, and then she disappeared. It didn't get much better after that. He  _was_ patient with her, staying true and doing everything he could to keep in contact with her while she was in Afghanistan.

But that mission changed her. She didn't want to open up about all of the details of what she saw and experienced while she was captured; and how could he blame her when he treated his torture the same way, pushing his anxiety further and further down in hopes that one day everyone would forget that he wasn't quite the man he used to be. It worked for him until the day he discovered she was missing; that day another piece of his soul died, buried and forgotten along with the parts that never left the chair in that auto body shop. The stress became too much for him to handle anymore. He was broken; and when they finally found Kensi, she was too.

Their attempt at a relationship after she came home had been doomed from the start. He was too emotionally invested in her; she was too emotionally damaged to reciprocate. Two halves couldn't make a whole. And when their partnership started to reflect the struggles of their relationship, Hetty was forced to give them an ultimatum. As much as it hurt, the choice to remain partners over lovers was obvious. Working together was easier and took less effort than actually  _being_  together. And at the end of the day they cared too much about each other to let anybody else be their partner, to have their back in life or death situations day in and day out. The transition back to 'normal' wasn't easy, but they were learning how to just be partners again. Over time they had flashes of what they used to be together, fun and flirty and happy, but that's all it was: flashes.

Tonight's sexually charged antics at the bar were more than just a flash; for Deeks, it felt more like a wildfire that he wasn't able to extinguish. Even though his brain kept telling him to turn around and go home, to suppress his urges like he'd become so accustomed to doing over the past five years with her, he couldn't stop his body from walking to her front door. He raised his knuckles but her door swung open before he even had a chance to knock.

Kensi stood in the open doorway, barefoot but still in the same tank top and skirt that had taunted him earlier by the pool table. The air between them felt so thick that they both stopped breathing for a few moments, waiting for the other to move or just do or say anything. Licking his lips and exhaling, Deeks spoke first. "Hi."

"Hi," Kensi responded, smiling at him like she hadn't in months. She gestured for him to enter and stepped away from the door. "You coming inside?"

Stifling a smirk, Deeks tentatively stepped over the threshold into the land of no return and closed the door. Kensi closed the gap between them, fingering the zipper of his leather jacket. He gulped when she wordlessly unzipped it and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, pushing his jacket to the floor with a thud.

"So no beer, huh?" Kensi shook her head no, her hands roaming across his stomach. Nerves and desire were fighting a war in his chest until Kensi raised her eyes to his and nibbled her bottom lip. He gave in, his hand grabbing her neck as he crashed his lips against hers, moaning when she eagerly hooked her fingers in his belt loops and tugged his hips into her own as they stumbled over to her couch. She never released his lips when she shoved him down on the couch and straddled him, whimpering at the beautiful friction it created.

Deeks was no longer concerned with anything other than the beautiful woman grinding against him. Slipping his hands under her shirt he forced her bra up to her collarbone and tore his lips away from hers to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She twisted her fingers in his hair and bucked against him as he hiked her skirt up and cupped her bare ass. "Really?" he mumbled, grazing his teeth against her chest.

"Shut up," Kensi growled, grabbing his hand and forcing it between her thighs with a sigh.

"Yeah okay, shutting up." He hesitated briefly, taking just a moment to listen to her breathe before he touched her. This was his favorite part; the anticipation of her knowing that he could bring her to the edge and back again with just his hands. Forget what he needed, he  _wanted_  it to be all about her.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips, bracing herself against the back of her couch as he deftly handled her. It didn't take long for her come close to her peak and she desperately clawed at the clasp of his jeans. Deeks shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered. As gently as possible he grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her body, glancing at her face to make sure she wasn't affected by that action. Her eyes showed no fear, so he tightened his grip on her as she cried out and slammed herself repeatedly against his hand.

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he held her chest close to his face and peppered kisses up and down her body from her breasts to her navel. "That tickles," she sighed, slowing her breathing slightly. He released her hand, allowing her to touch him finally. "Jeans, off, now."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Deeks replied, fumbling with his belt. He lifted Kensi easily in his arms as he stood up and pushed his pants off, laying her down on her back on the couch. She parted her legs and grasped his shirt, pulling him flush to her body to kiss him. Her hands moved from his shirt to his face and his hair and then to his thighs, silently urging him. Pulling his lips away from hers, he frantically kissed her neck. "Do I need a-"

"No, I'm still good," she interrupted, anxiously wrapping her legs around his back. "Come on. Please."

He wanted to wait longer, to take time to enjoy just  _her_  more, but he'd never been very good at telling her no. Tilting her hips up he eased himself inside of her, stopping for a second when he heard her gasp in his ear. "You good?"

"Very." She met him halfway and they quickly found their old familiar rhythm. This time it was less loving and more desperate than in the past, but they still knew what the other wanted and when they wanted it. He knew when she arched her back that she had him right where she wanted him; she knew when he held her tighter and stopped moving it was only because he didn't want it to end. That's when she took over, rocking against him and biting his jaw as she moaned in his ear until he just couldn't take it anymore. She coaxed him to his true happy place, allowing him to release all his emotions and frustrations into her.

Kensi ran her hands through his tangled hair and kissed his cheek as he slowly came back down to Earth. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Deeks grunted softly, pushing himself up with shaking arms. "Um. Okay." He fell back on top of her, nuzzling his scruff in the crook of her neck. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For coming over, for not asking questions or making this complicated." She sighed, fingers still in his hair. "We're so fucked up."

"This is not new information." Chuckling, Deeks fiddled with her bra and tank top, still pushed up to her collarbone. "So, are we not going to talk about this?"

"What is there to say, Deeks? We both know how this story ends." She looked down at him sadly. He sat up again, pulling her up with him and leading her to her bathroom. "What are you doing?"

He turned on her shower and pulled his shirt over his head. "It's been a long day, and now we're both a little messy." He tugged at her tank top and she smiled, raising her arms over her head so he could remove it. "Besides, I want to see you all the way naked. Since that didn't happen a few minutes ago."

"It all happened pretty fast," Kensi said, smirking at him as she unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Yeah," Deeks muttered, testing the temperature of the water and stepping in. "It's uh, been a while." Kensi nodded in agreement and stepped in next to him. She pushed him out of the way, stealing all the water. "Really? Water hog."

"Fine." She moved over and craned her neck, trying to get her hair wet. Deeks rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to face her. He grabbed her shampoo and squirted a blob of it in her hair, massaging it into her scalp. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. "Oh my God."

"Yeah,  _this_  gets an oh my God," Deeks teased as he lathered her head. "Seriously, why are you acting like you don't know how to share a shower with somebody? This can be a lot of fun, you know."

"I know how to," Kensi said softly. "It's just be a long time."

Deeks was thankful her eyes were closed so she couldn't see him cringe. "Forget I said anything."

Kensi shook her head and started rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "No. Quit treating me like I'm going to break. I'm a lot stronger than you want to give me credit for, Deeks." She wiped the water off of her face and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "The same could be said for you, too."

"Me? I'm like Superman. Faster than a speeding bullet," he joked nervously.

Kensi didn't laugh as she poured her body wash onto a loofa. She lathered up herself and then washed Deeks' chest and arms before responding to him. "Like I said earlier, we're fucked up,"

"And what's so wrong with that, Kens?" She shrugged and starting re-washing her own body again. Deeks snatched the loofa from her and she sighed at him, avoiding his gaze. "I'm serious. So what if we're fucked up, if we make mistakes, or if we just have days when we can't deal with life anymore. We're  _human._ "

Kensi wiped her face and smiled slightly. "I know. You're right." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her bubbles and his bubbles making a squelching sound when pressed together. She giggled for a second and squeezed her arms tighter around him.

Draping his arms over her shoulder, Deeks rested his chin on her head. "Are we really not going to talk about this?"

"Can we talk about it in bed? The hot water is starting to run out."

"Am I staying the night? Or should I say morning?"

Kensi pulled away from him and turned the water off. "It's still night until the sun comes up. And why wouldn't you stay the night?"

Deeks shrugged and took the towel Kensi handed him. "I dunno. Maybe cause we haven't talked about what exactly this thing is we're doing here. In the past, most of the women that call me for a wham-bam-thank-you-Deeks shove me out the door when they're done with me." Kensi rolled her eyes "What, I make jokes when I don't know what to say. It's just what I do."

"I'm fully aware." Kensi towel dried her hair and ran a comb through it, wincing when it caught in her tangles. She offered her comb to Deeks with a smirk on her face. He curled his lips into a smile and shook his head like a dog, sending water droplets flying across the bathroom. Walking into her bedroom. Kensi rifled through a laundry basket of clean clothes for something to wear, much to Deeks' displeasure.

"Nuh uh, no way. If I have to sleep naked, so do you."

"Fine," she grumbled, climbing into her unmade bed.

He crawled in bed and laid on his stomach, staring at her. "So what now?" She pulled the covers up to her chest and linked her fingers together. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, so she just shut it and stared at the ceiling fan. "Come on, Kens. Say something."

"We can't do this," she said, still avoiding his gaze. "We're supposed to be moving on with our lives."

"Well..." Deeks said, draping an arm over her waist, "We  _were_  moving on. I thought so, anyway, since I've been spending every night alone for the past four months."

"Okay, so why are you spending every night alone? You could have already found somebody else by now, someone who doesn't have any...issues."

Deeks pursed his lips, tightening his arm around her. "I'm not ready for that, I guess. And I know that this doesn't work. I'm just...not over you enough to try to make it work with anybody else, either."

Kensi smiled at the ceiling. "For once, we might actually be on the same page about something."

"So what do we do? Was this a one time thing, or are we gonna be fuck-buddies?" He gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head to the side to make her look at him. "Cause this is hard enough as it is. I really don't think I can do that."

She nodded with sad eyes. "Yeah. I know. It was just tonight. Everybody has a relapse every once in a while, right?"

Deeks lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so starting tomorrow, sex is off the table? Again."

Kensi scrunched her face. "Eh. With us, it may never truly be off the table."

"Really? Really. Did you just quote  _Friends_? Did you just Rachel me?"

"I like  _Friends_ ," Kensi said, fake pouting.

Deeks smiled, remembering he had just been watching that show himself a couple of hours earlier. "You remember how it ends, though. Ross and Rachel spend years dancing around each other, on again and off again, until a life-altering event makes them realize they need to quit being stupid and just be together."

"But it took them 10 years to get to that point."

"We're halfway there already." He licked his lips. "So uh yeah, can I get you to do me a favor?"

"Anything," Kensi answered, rolling on her side.

"Don't be a cock tease again like tonight." She playfully punched his arm. "What, I'm serious. I'm just saying, if sex is supposed to be off the table, then maybe literally making me want to fuck you on a table isn't the best route for us to take."

Kensi snorted. "Okay, but you were just as bad as me."

"Alright, I won't be a ladycock tease then."

"Ladycock?!"

"Well, you don't like it when I say p-"

Kensi interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "I get it."

A twinkle shone in Deeks eyes as he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. "Hey Kens?"

"Hmm?"

His kisses drifted from her hand down her arm and up to her neck. "If we're only doing this thing tonight," he murmured as he rolled her onto her back, "and you said it's still night until sunrise..."

Kensi squirmed under the sudden weight of his body as he slowly trailed kisses from her collarbone to her navel and down to her hips, dragging her sheets along with him. She shivered when the scruff of his face scratched the inside of her thigh and she instinctively ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her covers up to his shoulders and glanced up, asking for her permission with his eyes. Closing her eyes, she nodded and moaned. "Oh yeah. We've definitely got a couple of hours left."


End file.
